Before R Factor
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: One shot : The story leading up to the events of R Factor. Ron's solo battle with Monkey Fist


_**Before R - Factor**_

_**"Hero of the Day"**_

**_By : Metallica_**

The window burns to light the way back home  
A light that warms no matter where they go  
They're off to find the hero of the day  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way

Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Do you feel your name?  
Did you hear your babies crying?  
Mama they try and break me  
Still they try and break me

Excuse me while I tell them how to feel  
These things we turn to me that still seem real  
Now deservingly this easy chair  
But the rocking starts the wheels of this play

Don't want your hate  
But the fist I make  
For you still no fear  
No not on me  
So please excuse me while I tell them how I feel

But now the dreams end  
And now the dreams end  
They everlast the night  
So build a wall  
Behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
So can you hear your babies crying now?

Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
And someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Did you hear your name?  
Did you hear your babies crying?

But now the dreams end  
And now the dreams end  
They everlast the night  
So build a wall  
Behind it crawl  
And hide until it's light  
So can't you hear your babies crying now?

Oh they try and break me  
Oh they try and break me  
Oh they try and break me  
Oh they try  
Oh they try  
Oh they try and break me  
Oh they try and break me  
Oh they try and break me  
Oh they try  
Oh they try

_**Monkey Fist's Strike**_

Ron woke up early once again as it had begun to be usual habit for him. It had been several months since he had started really improving himself. His body now sported a small to medium muscular build; KP was thrilled with his increased efforts in school and his better abilities in missions. Tara and several other girls on the cheer squad had begun to notice him too.

Ron had to smile a bit as he thought of his girlfriend Tara, granted she wasn't Kim but she was still a really sweet girl. Ron checked his alarm clock and noticed that he still had an hour and a half before he was supposed to pick Kim up for school. Ron went over to his bowflex and began his workout.

After his workout he began his usual meditations that Master Sensei taught him about two years ago to keep his mind calm and focused. For some reason though Ron couldn't focus today, his thoughts kept running to Kim. He wasn't sure why...well...other than the fact he secretly loved her. There had always been something there but it had become more apparent to him after the "Moodulator" incident a while back.

That and his growing tiredness of being nothing more than the supposed "Loser" and/or "Buffoon". So he took things into his own hands and began building his body, exercising regularly, taking some more martial arts training and taking a more serious role in both school and missions. The result of all those months of labor was what he had become now. A lean but well toned and defined build, sharper senses, increased physical abilities and the discovery that he liked to work on vehicles as much as he liked to cook.

His standing within Middleton hadn't really changed except he was dating Tara and not so many people looked down on him now. The D-hall bullies were the same as ever but he left them be, he could of beat them up but his martial arts skills so far were a secret...except from Kim who gawked at him on their last mission when he took down ten of Dementor's henchmen single handedly.

With all his changes he also found a confidence and level headedness that wasn't there before. He no longer jumped or got afraid of anything...even monkey's much to his surprise. He was calm, focused and stoic both in and out of missions, what he didn't know was how much his new unreadable demeanor bothered Kim. Alas there was much he didn't know about Kim at the moment other than she acted weird around him now, he just shook it off though since their friendship was as strong as ever and that was something he would never lose, he would keep her friendship no matter the cost.

* * *

Anne Possible was busy making her daughter some light breakfast, Kim had come down with a sudden and very nasty case of the flu. She felt sorry for her daughter who had been looking forward to tonight's home coming game. But as sick as she was there was no way she could attend.

Just as she finished pouring a bowl of cream-of-wheat the familiar roar of an engine filled the air. Anne smiled, she knew only one boy in Middleton with an engine that purred like that, it was Ron.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said with a smile. "Good morning to you...where's KP?" He asked.

Anne smiled. "Oh Kimmie came down with a bad case of the flu, I was just about to take her this for breakfast." She said indicating the bowl of hot cereal, orange juice and some toast.

Ron let out a small sigh. "Why don't you let me take it to her so you can get ready for work."

Anne smiled at the concerned look on his features and the soft tone of his now deeper voice. "Alright Ron, here you go." She said handing Ron the tray.

Ron turned and began making his way up the stairs. She let out a sad sigh as he disappeared up the stairs. She could tell that her daughter had strong feelings for Ron and she was pretty sure Ron felt the same. But now Ron was dating one of Kim's friends on the cheer squad and she noticed her daughter was greener eyed than usual. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it but wait and hope that one day Ron or Kim would muster the courage to tell the other how they felt. Alas that didn't seem like it would happen for a long time to come.

* * *

Kim lay in her bed, pale, sweaty and a little green looking as she stewed about Ron and Tara. It was amazing...for a girl that could do anything she couldn't do a damn thing when it came to Ron. The "Moodulator" had triggered a flood of emotions that she had not known were even there. At first she tried to ignore them...a ploy that lasted about a week before she couldn't take it any longer.

She gave into it and admitted to herself that she did have feelings for Ron, but she was terrified of what might happen to their friendship should it not work. So she remained quiet and suffered in silence. Then Ron and Tara began dating and that is where the two month long torture began. She had to watch as "her" Ron dated another girl. She was so jealous of how kind, gentle and how he would dote over her, yet she would just fake a smile and go on with her buisness.

"KP?" Came Ron's voice from her trap door, she started a bit but couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "I got your breakfast can I come in?"

"Come on in Ron." She said with a scratchy voice and a cough.

She watched as Ron opened the trap door and walked in, he was wearing black judo shorts and a bright red tank top that showed off his improved form. Kim couldn't help but gaze and smile at him, he had changed a lot over the past months and was cuter than ever before, even his tastes in clothes had improved.

"How ya feeling KP?" Ron asked with concern.

Kim smiled at that. "So not the drama, Ron, it's just the flu." She said and then coughed.

Ron sighed; he knew she was going to be stubborn about this. He sat down the tray and then put his hand to her forehead, he couldn't feel much so he softly placed his lips there to get a better reading on her temp. Kim flushed brightly at the touch of his soft lips on her brow and the care he was giving her. She just wished it were as a boyfriend and not a best friend.

"Damn KP, you're burning up." Ron said and walked off to her bathroom. She heard the sounds of running water for a second before Ron came back into her room with a cold wet washcloth. He folded it and gently put it to her forehead, she sighed contentedly as the cooling damp cloth eased the heat on her forehead.

"Well...KP it looks like your not the only one that's going to miss the game tonight." Ron said.

Kim looked at Ron with a surprised look crossing her features. "But Ron...what about the dance afterwards?" She asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a dance KP, Tara will understand. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I left you home all alone when your sick like this now would I." He said in a soft tone used only for her, a tone that even Tara never heard.

Kim only nodded and thought of how sweet of Ron it was for him to miss out just because he was concerned for her. She wanted to put a lip locker on him right now so bad it was unnerving but two reasons kept her at bay. "Thanks Ron...I'll make it up to you." She said with a small smile.

Ron gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder that sent pleasant chills down Kim's spine. "No need to KP, you'd do the same for me." Ron said and looked at his watch. "Well I'd hate to leave but I gotta get to school, I'll bring back your homework ok." Ron said and started to leave. "I'll make you some of my special chicken soup when I come back by this afternoon...so get some rest."

Ron then went down the trap door and Kim let out a wistful sigh after he shut the door. What had she ever done to get such a wonderful and sweet guy like Ron for a best friend? Her gut clenched as she thought of all the times she had treated him badly, and yet he still remained true. Perhaps one day she would be able to tell him how she felt but that, unfortunately wouldn't be in the near future.

* * *

God dammit...it had been a long damn day. These were some of the more pleasant words that filtered through Ron's minds as he gathered his things from his locker. First the usual bullies in D-hall jumped his ass, then Bonnie acting like a bitch...which was usual as well. Then the surprise tests in math and history. To top off a wonderful day Tara had gotten upset with him over the dance tonight. After a while she did accept his apologies but he could tell she was still bummed.

So to fix things up a bit Ron spent some time with her on their free period. This led to a heavy make out session and Tara nearly raping him until he got things under control. It wasn't as easy as it sounded either; she's a very beautiful girl with curves in all the right places. Still he couldn't bring himself to go to far with her, it just didn't feel right for some reason.

Ron shrugged it off and shut his locker door only to see Bonnie's snide face. "I heard about you and Tara Loser." Bonnie said in a snotty tone. "What's wrong can't keep her and K happy at the same time? God only knows what those two see in a loser like you."

Ron's eyebrow twitched, his nerves were already on edge from a stressful day and Bonnie was pressing all the right buttons. "Better hope Tara never catches you in bed with Kimmie." Bonnie spouted off with an evil glint.

**_"SNAP!"_** Ron let out a growl of frustraition and anger. **_"BAM!"_** His fist impacted with his locker door leaving a perfect indentation of it. Bonnie's eyes shot wide and she gasped at the very cold and piercing glare Ron shot her, she had never seen this side of him before and to her surprise it turned her on.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth or go spout shit to someone who gives a shit!" Ron snapped, and the entire hall went slack jawed.

Monique who had seen the whole thing along with Felix was shocked. They had never seen Ron's temper flare like that before, even when Bonnie had made ruder comments about him in the past. Their only conclusion was because she dragged Kim and Tara into it.

"I...I'm s..sorry Ron!" Bonnie squeaked as a blush crossed her cheeks. Ron arched an eyebrow but didn't comment as he was more confused now than anything. She then turned on her heel and got the hell out of dodge before she embarrassed herself further.

Ron let out a frustrated sigh and popped his knuckles, to his surprise his hand wasn't even sore nor had he put much effort into the blow. Ron shrugged on his pack and left the hall shaking his head while other students watched him a bit fearfully. Each knowing if Kim had been here that wouldn't have happened...would it?

* * *

Two hours later after a trip to the market and dropping Rufus off at home found Ron bustling around the hot kitchen at the Possible house. Since he was making dinner for Kim he decided that her parents could use a break too so he decided to cook them dinner too. Between the chicken roasting in the oven, the soup and white wine sauce on the stove the kitchen was like a sauna.

Ron not thinking anyone would be home for a while removed his red tank, his small but well toned and defined muscles glistened with sweat as he set about chopping the vegetables for the salad. He whistled a happy tune while he worked. To him cooking and working on vehicles were two of his favorite pass times; he had a natural born talent with both that would make professionals envious.

The stuffing was already finished as was the rice, stuffed potatoes with cheese and bacon and the salad was nearly done. As Ron stirred the soup for Kim and added a touch of spices to it Anne Possible walked into the kitchen with James in tow. Both elder Possible's gawked at the young man working about their kitchen like a master chef. Anne flushed slightly as she noticed how well toned Ron's body had become. James on the other hand got a whiff of the food and began salivating.

Ron turned around to see a slightly flushed but smiling Mrs. Possible and a practically drooling Mr. Possible. He flushed as he remembered his lack of shirt. "Err..Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." He said a bit nervously. "It was really hot in here so I took off my shirt...hope you don't mind...I also fixed every one dinner too...even made soup for KP." Ron rambled off. "I made Roast chicken with stuffing and white wine sauce, chef salad, rolls, rice, potatoes with cheese sauce and bacon and for dessert raspberry pie." He finished scratching the back of his neck. "Hope you don't mind."

Anne for her part wanted to place a nice lip locker on Ron, but she didn't want to tick James or her daughter off, so she just gave him a hug as a small smirk crossed her features as she felt his how solid his muscles were. "Thank you so much Ron, we're famished and it's been a really long day." Anne said as James snuck away with a roll.

"You're welcome Mrs. Dr. P, it's the least I could do after all the times you guys have fed me." Ron said still flushed as the timer went off.

Ron pulled out a chicken roasted to perfection and then drizzled some white wine sauce over it. The pie came out next and the meal was finished. He turned off the soup and Anne helped set their table while Ron brought out the meal. She was surprised when he didn't partake of his wonderful meal in favor of having soup with her daughter in her room; a smile crossed her lips as Ron took two bowls of hot and great smelling soup with some juice, crackers and rolls up to her room.

Kim glanced at her bedside alarm clock as she eagerly awaited Ron to come up with his home cooked soup. She sighed a bit; the game would be in full swing by now and shortly after would be the dance. She had a mixed feeling about the whole thing. She was extremely happy that Ron chose to spend the time with her but she felt sorry for Tara too._ "Well...at least Tara will get to take him to the junior prom." _She thought sourly as Ron appeared in the door with their meal.

After he gave her, her tray he grabbed his and sat down on her computer chair and began to slowly eat the hot soup and it was quite good if he did say so himself. "Wow! Ron this is really good!" Kim exclaimed as she began to devour the tasty meal, leave it up to Ron to make better soup than you could get in a restaurant

About half way through the meal the Kimmunicator chirped it's familiar tones. Kim sighed and picked it up. "What's the sitch Wade?" She asked.

"Kim!" Wade said with a panicked look. "It's Monkey Fist! He's at the school right now and his Monkey ninja's are tearing the place apart...he's looking for Ron." He said the last part worriedly.

Kim gasped as Ron set down his food and walked over. "I'm on my way, Wade." Ron said with determination in his tone.

"Ron." Wade said. "There is easily twenty Monkey ninja's there plus Monkey Fist himself...it's a trap!"

Ron nodded. "I'm well aware of that Wade, but someone has got to stop him." He said with a tone in his voice that bordered no arguments.

"What about your mission clothes?" Kim asked upset, she wanted to help and knew she couldn't and it was tearing her apart with worry.

"No time KP." Ron said, his tone softer. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He started towards her door.

"Ron!" Kim cried out as tears threatened to spill from her emerald eyes. "Be careful ok."

"Sure thing KP... I promise." He said and dashed out of the room. Moments later she heard the engine of his Harley fire up and the squeal of his tires as he tore off after his arch-foe.

"He'll be ok Kim." Wade said in a soft tone. "He's beaten Monkey Fist before and he'll do it again." Kim nodded and shut the Kimmunicator off.

Tears began to leak from her eyes as worry began to take hold. She knew Ron was a good fighter and that he had come into his own but things happened and now she couldn't be there to help him if he needed it. As she wept into her pillow her mother entered the room with a sad look on her face.

"Ron got called in to do a mission didn't he?" She asked softly.

Kim nodded and Anne went over to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It'll be alright Kimmie, Ron is much stronger than people give him credit for. He'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Pandemonium had broken out at Middleton high's football field. Both Middleton and Lowerton teams watched in shocked and frightened awe as monkey ninja's and their master completely sacked the place. Several of the football players had been beaten up, the cheerleaders were all being held captive and the international super villain known as Monkey Fist was tearing things apart while blasting things with a strange blue and gold energy.

"Find me Stoppable and the Cheerleader...NOW!" Fist roared at his minions.

As everyone shuddered in fear of the maniacal monkey master a loud engine roar was heard. Suddenly a Harley Davidson motorcycle cleared the fences and landed perfectly in the field. Everyone gasped as a familiar blonde haired teen took off his helmet; no one saw how his eyes occasionally flickered blue.

Tara squealed for joy as she saw her boyfriend shoot into the field like a white knight, even Bonnie had a smile on her face, they were saved! But could Ron handle whatever power the monkey man was tossing around?

"I'm here Fiske!" Ron shouted boldly, not fearing his foe anymore. "Is this a social visit or should I have worn a "Monkey suit"?"

Several sniggers sounded off as Ron made his crack. Fist roared with rage. "GET HIM!" He shouted as his legion of monkey ninja's charged the young man before them.

The first thing Ron saw was a Bo-staff being thrust at him, he dodged to the side and grabbed it. He clocked the little beast wielding the staff and disarmed him; he then performed an impressive set of twirls with the weapon before taking a fighting stance. "Bring it, Freak boy!" Ron said in a determined tone that his classmates had never heard before.

Ron then leapt into the fray of no less that thirty monkey ninja's, cracking one across the face in the process. Several ninja's threw throwing stars at him, he dodged the first but got caught on both his arms and once on the cheek by others, blood flowed freely from fresh cuts as he continued to battle and ignored the stinging pain.

Ron roundhoused another ninja and then got struck in the back by two other sword wielding ones, he staggered forward and grunted in pain as he felt his blood pour down his back. Another star sliced into his left leg but he continued his fight even as another slash went across his chest. Thankfully the wounds didn't seem deep but they stung like hell.

Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Monkey Fist starting off towards the Middleton Cheer Squad. "Like hell you are!" Ron growled and began pummeling the shit out of the ninja's around him. As they sensed his Mystical Monkey Power pulsing they backed off to spare themselves of his wraith.

The Cheer Squad gasped in unison as they saw their mascot beat the tar out of the monkey ninja's and then stalk towards them and Monkey Fist. Ron's body was covered in blood, his eyes hard and emotionless and his face was like stone. He was pissed off beyond reason and the girls had a feeling that Monkey Fist was about to get his ass handed to him.

Fist stopped his advance and looked over his bloody foe with a smirk. "And just where is Possible?" He asked in his snide accent.

"She's at home sick." Ron growled. "I hope you got medical insurance Fisk, because you're going to be in a fucking world of hurt after I'm done with you!" Ron was indeed pissed off. This had been a very stressful day and he was at his limit.

"Excellent!" Fist said with a sadistic smile. "After I'm done with you the cheerleader will be all to easy prey." He sneered and then shot a burst of energy at Ron.

The Cheer Squad screamed as one as the ball of energy impacted with Ron's chest and sent him flying forty feet back. The scream turned into a gasp as Ron stood back up out of the dust cloud and ripped off the tattered remains of his tank top, a nasty burn was appearing over the long gash across his chest, several of them still blushed though at the sight of his toned muscles and how they twitched with anger.

"So you wanna play rough, alright Freak, I'm game." Ron snarled and shot at Fist with speed no one knew he had.

Monkey Fist was caught off gaurd at this and tried to blast him again. His shots missed as Ron rolled under one, as he shot back to his feet his fist connected to the bottom of Monkey Fist's jaw with a loud crunch. Fist used this to bring his mutated feet up in a flip kick, Ron leaned back and the counter attack missed. Then the two fighters went into a rapid trade off of punches and kicks that had their observers in rapt awe.

"I should let you live so you can see the Cheerleader die a slow death as I tear her apart." Fist spat as he thrust his fist at Ron again.

Everyone within eye shot of the fighters gasped as Ron went stiff and caught Fist's mutated hand like it was nothing. Monkey Fist too was shocked but more so of the cold look in his foes eyes. "You will never touch her as long as I live." Ron said in a cold and murderous tone that sent chills down the spines of all present.

Fist howled in pain as Ron's hand began to crush his own, perhaps that last comment was going to far. Ron then nailed him with a right cross followed by a left, then a thrust kick to the gut, a roundhouse and finally another uppercut that sent a spatter of blood and several teeth from Monkey Fist's mouth. Fist shakily tried to get to his feet but Ron socked him upside the head rendering him unconscious and down for the count.

It was then that the police began to close in to make the arrest while everyone else just stared in shock and awe of Ron. They had never seen him fight like that before; it was now that they knew why he was Kim Possible's sidekick. Unable to move the crowd watched as Ron walked off to his bike, fired it up and sped off without so much as a word to anyone...he had a promise to keep after all and he never broke his promises.

Tara had wanted to go to him but saw the look on his face. She knew he needed to be alone, it saddened her but she knew the real reason why he left again. She might be in a losing battle against Kim but she would hold onto Ron for as long as she could before she gave him up.

* * *

The entire Possible family waited in their living room worriedly for Ron to return. They had the news on in hopes of seeing something but oddly enough no one had caught what happened at the school. They heard the roar of Ron's motorcycle as he pulled in; all eyes were on the door eagerly waiting for him to appear. As the door opened Kim covered her mouth with her hand and gasped as tears once again fell from emerald pools, Anne did much the same while James sucked in a breath.

Ron walked in bloody, bruised, burned and tattered but he had a smile on his face as he walked strongly over to them, it was as if he hadn't felt the wounds he had.

"Sorry it took so long KP, I'm back just like I promised." He said in a comforting tone.

Kim weakly got up from the couch and clutched onto Ron as her tears mixed with the dried blood on his bare chest. Ron put his strong arms around her in a friendly embrace. "Shhh...It's alright now KP, I knew the risks and I'm fine, I'm here now...no need to cry." He said softly as he ignored the sting her salty tears made on his fresh cuts.

As he comforted Kim he looked over to her tearful mother and smiled, he was sore but he felt really alive for some reason...like he had energy flowing through him. "Hey Mrs. P...do ya think you could patch me up a bit, I'd rather not go to the hospital?" He asked.

Anne nodded and hurried off with James to get her emergency medical supplies. "Thank you for coming back Ron...I...was so worried and I..." Kim trailed off unable to say what she felt at the moment.

"No big KP." Ron said with a sad smile. "Your my best friend...I couldn't just leave you hanging...sides I did promise to come back."

As the two friends held each other each wanted nothing more than to tell the other how they felt. Their fears however kept them from saying the words they so wished too. Perhaps someday they would be able to but till then they could dream of that day.

* * *

The next day was the beginning of a turning event in Ron's life. Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg approached him and congratulated him on his awesome skills. A friendship was quickly made among them and Ron gained the respect of many around him as well as a few enemies. One month later Tara and Ron broke up but remained friends. Josh, Brick, Ron and Felix spent a lot of time together working on cars of playing basketball. In Ron's free time he would either train in martial arts, fix and/or rebuild the junkers he bought and sometimes he cooked dinner for the Possible's.

His friendship with Kim remained as strong as ever while both tried their best to deny their feelings. Then close to the end of their Junior year the fateful tragedy of Rufus's death happened...that was when the true R - Factor came into play. For Ron Stoppable is Unstoppable.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC.


End file.
